maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America's Got Talent
This segment is a parody of America's Got Talent and Captain America. This segment is from the episode Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent. thumb|300px|rightOriginal Video Plot The segment begins at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Nick Fury talks about how they are here to finally assemble the Avengers. Nick explains he got Bruce Banner (who is the third person to play the Hulk he said) and Phil said he got Thor. He asks Iron Man who he got and Iron Man told him he made lots of calls and put an ad on Craigslist and then he gets angry because they don't know it was him to wanted to join. So Phil puts his name down on the list. After that, Captain America comes from under the table and asks if he could be an Avenger. Nick Fury replied by saying they think the world of you but he doesn't have any powers. Captain America said he has something better than powers, he has talent! He gets on the stage and thanks everyone for coming and says his name again. Back to the judges, Piers Morgan joined the judges because he says every talent show must have a British judge and he doesn't want to miss this. Captain America's first act was spinning one shield which later turned into three shields but they all crashed and ruined his first act. Iron Man asks to speed things up because he has a date with whoever he wants. Phil replies with "Man, he's cool" and Captain America shows them cool by riding a motorcycle in circles in a giant ball. Later he lets his hands let go off the motorcycle. By then, nobody was paying attention to Captain America. Iron Man was on the phone with Spider-Man talking how Captain America is doing and hangs up when Captain America starts to sing, which causes all the judges to be emotionally sad. After that, Phil gave his biggest "yes" in his life, Nick Fury got an eye for talent, Iron Man was weeping on the inside, and Piers agreed with the "robot". However after he became an Avenger, Captain America quit and Nick Fury asked why. It was revealed that James Franco was in the suit, which explained why Phil got lost in his eyes. James did this because he wanted to add it to his massive list of achievements where he became an actor, soap star, artist, poet, oscar host and now an Avenger. He walks away and the real Captain America pops out of the table and says he was sleeping there-don't ask him why-and then he got kidnapped by James Franco but now he broke free and is ready to be an Avenger. The segment ends with Iron Man talking to Spider-Man on his phone and says he's in. References *S.H.I.E.L.D *Nick Fury *Avengers *Iron Man *Phil Coulson *Bruce Banner *The Hulk *Thor *Craigslist *Terrence Howard *Piers Morgan *Spider-Man *Moondragon *James Franco *The Simpsons Movie MAD References *Hulked on Phonics Characters *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Phil Coulson *Bruce Banner *Thor *Captain America *Piers Morgan *Moondragon *James Franco (Captain America disguise) *Real Captain America Transcript (Scene begins at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters 10:30 a.m. as shown in the subtitles) Nick Fury: Men, we are gathered here today to finally assemble the avengers. (Scene goes inside to see Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Phil Coulson) Nick Fury: Now I've recruited Bruce Banner, (Scene goes to Bruce reading Hulked on Phonics) which gives us the power of the Hulk. Bruce Banner: I'm the third guy to play this role! Phil Coulson: And I've recruited Thor, (Scene goes to Thor doing exercise) the god of thunder. Iron Man, who'd you get? (Scene moves closely on Iron Man) Iron Man: Well, let's see. I made a lot of calls, put an ad on Craigslist, then I---(Slams fists on table hard)are you kidding me? (Iron Man slaps Nick Fury and Phil Coulson) I got me, you dummies. Nick Fury: Ow! Phil Coulson: Oh, right, right, right. (Writes on paper) Iron Man is in? Iron Man: Iron Man's in. Keep it up, pal, and I'll Terrence Howard your hide. (Cat is heard screeching) (Table bumps and out comes Captain America) Captain America: What about me, Captain America? Nick Fury: Where'd you come from? Captain America: Under this table. But that's not important. Do you have a job for me or what? Nick Fury: Listen, Cap. We think the world of you, but the fact is, you don't have any powers. Captain America: Powers? Ha! I've got something better than powers. (Scene goes to title "Captain America's Got Talent" in the United States Flag like) (Scene resumes back to Captain America on stage) Captain America: Uh, first, I'd like to thank you all for being here. (Stammering) I'm Captain America, and---right . You know that, huh? (Hits head with hands) Stupid, stupid, stupid! (Scene goes to judges) Nick Fury: What are we doing here? Phil Coulson: What is Piers Morgan doing here? (Scene goes right to reveal Piers Morgan) Piers Morgan: Oh, it's the law--Every talent jury requires a British judge. Plus, who'd want to miss this? (Scene goes back to Captain America spinning a shield with a long stick) Captain America: That's right. This is me spinning my shield. What, can I spin 3 shields? Well, I don't know if I can--(Scene backs out to reveal 2 other shields being spun by long sticks) Hello! (Scene goes back to the judges with their eyes following the shields, also people in the background are cheering and whistling) (A loud crash is heard, the judges put their hands over their heads and people are gasping) (Scene goes to Captain America on the ground and his shields rolling or on the ground too) Captain America: Darn it--always stick with the round ones. (Scene goes to Iron Man and Phil Coulson) Iron Man: Ugh. Can we speed things up? I've got a date. Phil Coulson: Ooh. With who? Iron Man: Duh--whoever I want. Phil Coulson: Man, he's cool. Captain America: Did somebody say cool? (Scene goes to Captain America riding a motorcycle inside a giant ball going in circles. Captain America: This is not easy, you see. Hard to do! Can I do this with no hands? Well that would be imposs--(Captain America lets his hands go and starts to laugh) (Scene goes back to the judges who are not following Captain America and are busy doing something else) Iron Man: (While on the phone) Spider-Man? It's me. Still want to be an avenger? Yeah. He's making a total fool of himself. Oh! Hang on. I got to go. He's singing now. (Laughs) I'm not kidding. (Scene goes to Captain America in a dress) Captain America: ♫ I dreamed a dream inside my mind. (Scene goes to the judges whose eyes are starting to water up and are feeling sad and blowing their noses) I dreamed a dream that I was naked. I dreamed a dream that I could fly. (Scene goes to Captain America but slowly zooms out showing his dress. Also people start to cheer) But then, I woke, and I had bacon. ♫ (People start to cheer and applause at Captain America) Captain America: So, what do you think? (Scene goes to Phil Coulson) Phil Coulson: The biggest "yes" I've ever given in my life. (Scene goes to Nick Fury) Nick Fury: Oh, have I got an eye for talent. It's this one, (points to his left eye) by the way. (Scene goes to Iron Man) Iron Man: You can't see it, but I am weeping in here. Yes, yes, yes. (Scene goes to Piers Morgan) Piers Morgan: I agree with the robot. (Scene goes back to Captain America) Captain America: Great! Let me just get my things from under the table. (Captain America walks over there in heels) (Scene goes to Phil Coulson holding a plate of eaten chicken wings.) Phil Coulson: I think he's been living under here. (Captain America, in his suit now, comes while with a shopping cart) Phil Coulson: Well, congratulations. (Zooms in on him) You're officially an avenger. Captain America: Wow! Thank you. All I can say is, I quit. Nick Fury: You what? Captain America: I didn't want to do this forever. Phil Coulson: You were an avenger for 9 seconds. That's less than Moondragon. (Scene goes to Moondragon on the computer) Moondragon: It's true! I checked! Phil Coulson: Who would be crazy enough to join the avengers and then quit? (Captain America pulls off his mask to reveal James Franco's face) Judges: James Franco?! (Scene goes to Phil Coulson who bonks himself in the left side of his head.) Phil Coulson: That's why I was getting lost in his eyes. Nick Fury: Why would you do this? James Franco: To add to my (Pulls out massive list) already-massive list of life achievements. (James reads his list) Actor, soap star, artist, poet, oscar host--. Phil Coulson: Meh. James Franco: Hey, (Pulls away list) I didn't say I was good. I said I did it, (Pulls back list) and now, I can add Avenger to the list. (Throws away list) Thanks, fellas. (James Franco walks away with his shopping cart while a cat screeches.) (Another Captain America pops under the table with no shirt) Real Captain America: Guys, you're never going to believer this. (Camera slowly zooms in on him) I was sleeping under the table--don't ask--when suddenly, Ph.D. Candidate James Franco kidnapped me. But luckily, I broke free, and I'm ready to be an avenger. (Camera goes to Iron Man holding a phone and talking to Spider-Man) Iron Man: Yeah. Spider-Man? You're in. (Segment ends) Trivia *This segment was suppose to air with Konan the Kardashian but later it got changed to Super 80's and Konan the Kardashian got moved to the episode Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian. *Nick Fury recruited Bruce Banner (Hulk) to be an Avenger, Phil recruited Thor to be an Avenger and Iron Man got himself to be an Avenger. *Bruce Banner held a book called "Hulked on Phonics" which aired on ArThor/The Big Fang Theory. *When we looked at Thor, he was doing arm exercises and had no shirt. *There were 4 judges and they were 1. Nick Fury 2. Iron Man 3. Phil Coulson 4. Piers Morgan *One of his shields was not circle but had edges and the color was different, which later led to Captain America to say "Stick with the round ones". *Captain America acts were him spinning 3 shields, riding a motorcycle in a giant ball doing circles, and singing. *Captain America was riding the Ball of Death which is a similar reference to The Simpsons Movie. *After Captain America's second act (motorcycle in a giant ball) Iron Man was talking to Spider-Man on his phone, Phil Coulson was feeding and looking at his goldfish, and Piers was reading the MAD Times. *On Moondragon's computer, it read that Moondragon was an Avenger for 22 seconds. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts